How Big Are They?
by Darkrose55
Summary: Lili has a question for Asuka, a very good question too. I'm sure every Asuka fanboy wants to know as well... COMPLETE. Lili/Asuka Yuri, not hardcore.If you don't even like the mention of Yuri, please don't read.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I thought I'd try to write a Yuri fic. I kinda like Yuri, but I can't write hardcore Yuri. But It's the long weekend for me and this just popped into my head. I was thinking, "How about I write a Asuka/Lili fanfic?" then I went on and thought about the plot of the story. "What if it was Lili asking Asuka how big her boobs are?" because they are pretty big. Anyways, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tekken is NOT mine. It belongs to Namco.**

**Rating: Teen. Slight Yuri is in this Fanfic, and talk about boobs.**

**Pairing: Lili/Asuka**

**Summary: Lili and Asuka are out at a park. Lili askes Asuka how big her boobs are, and freaks Asuka out. This then turns into a question of sexual or****ientation...**

* * *

"Hey, Asuka?"

"What?"

"How big are they?"

Asuka turned to face a curious blonde, her blue eyes full of wonder. Asuka raised an eyebrow, scared to ask what.

"How big are what?" Asuka asked, just as curious.

The blonde looked up at her. "I'm asking you about your bosom." the blonde answered.

Asuka gasped and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What the hell Lili?" Asuka yelled.

Lili giggled and pushed small strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I don't see why that surprises you." Lili said, staring at Asuka.

Asuka let out a noise to show she was frightened, inching away from Lili. "Yeah, by guys! Never have I ever had a girl ask me that!"

Lili smiled. "You should take this as a compliment then."

Asuka groaned. "No, I shouldn't! why would a girl have any interest in knowing my bust size?" Asuka asked.

Lili let her eyes wander over Asuka's body, taking in her shape. Lili knew Asuka was a little scared, maybe even disgusted.

"Mine are along the lines of a Bcup, I might switch to a C soon." Lili informed Asuka with a smile.

Asuka glanced at Lili and rolled her eyes. _Damn. Why does Lili need to know my bust size? I'm totally not bisexual, and I'm pretty sure Lili isn't a bisexual either. Is she?_ "That's good for you." Asuka said sarcastically.

Lili frowned. "Am I scaring you Asuka?" Lili asked Asuka.

Asuka nodded. "A little bit, yeah."

Lili giggled and moved closer to Asuka. "I'm going to you are a Dcup. Am I right?" Lili questioned.

Asuka blushed heavily and looked away from Lili. "That's none of your business!" she yelled.

Lili giggled once more and moved closer to Asuka again, her bust pressed against Asuka's shoulder.

"So I'm right, hmmm?" Lili whispered in Asuka's ear.

Asuka pushed Lili away from her. "You freak! Why do you wanna know how big my breasts are? You're straight aren't you?" Asuka asked.

Lili recovered from the push and scooted back next to Asuka. "Because they're beautiful. So bouncy, so full of life. Who wouldn't want to know?" Lili answered.

Asuka blushed again and looked at Lili. "Lili-"

Lili raised her hand. "No, let me finish. Not only are your breasts beautiful, but _you're _beautiful. I remember when I first met you and I hated you so much. But now, I've seen past that. You're just so… graceful Asuka. I like that."

There was a pause between the two teen fighters. Asuka looked at Lili, who was smiling warmly at Asuka. Asuka bit her lip nervously, not knowing how to respond to Lili.

"You're so sweet Lili…" Asuka whispered, a small smile spreading on her face.

Lili giggled and embraced Asuka tightly. Asuka could smell the sweet scent of vanilla radiating from Lili's soft skin. She shuddered when Lili started to run her fingers through her short hair. Lili giggled and lifted Asuka's chin to look in her eyes. She seen nervousness and worry in Asuka's soft brown eyes, and she liked that. Her eyes were a mystery to her, and Lili couldn't solved it until she had the evidence.

Lili broke the embrace and stood from where she sat. she let her gaze wander on the green field in front of them and looked back at Asuka. "Well Asuka, I have go." Lili sighed.

Asuka felt her heart drop to her stomach. _there's still so much I haven't found out about her yet…_ "Oh. Well goodbye." Asuka smiled.

Lili turned and bend down in front Asuka. "But before I go, I have something to give you."

Asuka watched as Lili shifted and looked in Asuka's eyes. "Close your eyes." Lili ordered.

Asuka did as told. She heard Lili's feet scuffing across the pavement, assuming she was switching positions. In no time, she felt Lili's fingerless gloved hand stroke her cheek. Soon enough, she felt Lili soft lips against hers, tasting her.

Asuka's eyes flew opened and she kissed Lili back. She tasted Lili's strawberry lip gloss, enjoying the taste filling her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Lili's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lili moaned into Asuka's mouth and broke the kiss. She giggled. "Not bad, your lips taste really good." Lili told Asuka with a smile.

Asuka turned red. She never thought Lili would take any interest in her. "T-Thank you." she answered, looking down at the pavement.

Lili giggled and lifted Asuka's chin. "You look really cute when you blush." Lili whispered.

Asuka bit her lip again and watched as Lili started to walk away. She gasped. "Wait!" Asuka called out.

Lili stopped and turned to face Asuka. "Yes Asuka?"

Asuka took a deep breath. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

Lili giggled and smiled. "In time, Asuka Kazama. In time."

Lili turned around and continued walking towards a black limo. She looked back again once she reached the limo, then disappeared inside it.

Asuka watched as the limo drove off. _Wow. I didn't know she was a good kisser._

**F/N: Did you like it? I think it was pretty good. Anyway, I might write more about this couple. They interest me. Please R&R!**


End file.
